


I'm Here

by Kit_Kat21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya needs to see so much, F/M, POV Arya Stark, before Jon leaves, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: As a third scream rang out, Arya felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sound. She had heard many screams just like that. A scream of absolute terror.





	I'm Here

Arya’s eyes snapped open from the deep sleep she felt as if she had just slipped into and she blinked up at the dark ceiling of her chamber. She had no idea what had woken her up. Had it been a nightmare? No. Her heartbeat was steady as was her breathing. 

She laid there and listened because something had woken her up and when she heard the scream tear through the night, she knew. 

It took another passing moment for her brain to register it though. A scream. In Winterfell. Someone was screaming and Arya did not hesitate in throwing the fur covers from her body, grabbing Needle – which she always slept with in the spot in bed next to her – and ran from her chambers. 

As a third scream rang out, Arya felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sound. She had heard many screams just like that. A scream of absolute terror. 

She ran for her parents’ chamber; where Sansa now slept. 

The Lady of Winterfell. 

Arya could hardly think the thought without sneering. 

Of course that was who Sansa was now. If she hadn’t been able to be Queen of all of Westeros, Lady of Winterfell had probably been her next goal. 

Still though, Arya didn’t slow her run. Sansa was screaming and Arya wanted to see why. 

When she reached her parents’ chamber – it would never be Sansa’s – the doors had been flung open and Arya came to a stop right inside the room. Sansa was sitting up in bed, panting and fighting against the man who sat on the edge of the bed with her. 

Jon. 

He was trying to put his arms around her, to stop her hands, but Sansa was still half in her nightmare, pushing and scratching at him; defending herself as best as she could against whatever force from in her dreams. 

“Sansa, it’s me. It’s Jon. You’re alright. You’re safe,” Jon was telling her as if she was a wild mare he was trying to sooth; and perhaps, that was exactly what Sansa was right now. Arya stood and did not move as she watched. 

Jon was fully dressed and Arya knew that he had probably still been awake, sitting in his solar, drinking wine and going over what would be discussed at the next Council meeting with the Lords. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed hair back from Sansa’s face as Sansa finally became fully awake and she finally saw Jon for the first time. 

Arya suddenly had a feeling that this was not the first nightmare Sansa had had and this was not the first time that Jon had come running to comfort her.

“Ramsay…” Sansa was panting, breathless, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Jon shook his head though. “He’s not here, Sansa. He’s not here. I promise.” 

Sansa seemed to collapse then, gasping for breath as she cried, and Jon held her tightly in his arms, his lips to her head; murmuring words in her hair that Arya couldn’t hear. And eventually, Sansa’s sobs faded away, but Jon’s arms did not fall away from her. He continued holding her and Sansa held onto him in return. 

“I will get you some water,” Jon spoke after what felt like hours. 

Arya still had not moved from her spot in the doorway; trying to figure out what she was seeing. What were these nightmares that Sansa had; that Jon seemed so familiar with her having? Arya did not know and she hated that she did not know something. She thought she knew everything about Sansa or rather, she thought she knew everything she had to know about her older sister. 

What had Ramsay Bolton done to her? 

Sansa shook her head and her hands clung to the back of his shirt. “Please, don’t leave me,” she whispered. 

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked to his face. Jon lifted a hand and wiped at one of her tear-soaked cheeks, his eyes staring into hers. 

“Never,” he vowed and he had not even hesitated in speaking the word. Firm and true and Arya suddenly knew that he, perhaps, was not speaking of just tonight.


End file.
